Needing, Getting
by sadistic lunatic
Summary: :: Zenkichi/Medaka oneshot :: In which Zenkichi falls ill, and Medaka decides to play nurse.


**A/N:** -shrugs- This world sure does grow some funny people. For those wondering, a _certain someone_ decided to go through the trouble of making an account with the purpose of debasing _Silence and Motion_, but more specifically my writing, all the while _trying_ to sound like Najimi-chan. I'm honestly flattered, and no, that's not sarcasm. After all, so much _effort_ was put in for a shitty writer such as me XD

Wonder if this means I'm moving up in fanfiction life? Maybe I can finally join FFnet's greats! _Le sigh_; it's too bad fanfiction authors don't get paid ;(

Anyways, thanks for everyone that's shown their support ^_^ Here's another Zenkichi/Medaka to tide your hungers~

* * *

"And I, yeah, I still need you, but what good's that gonna do?

Needing is one thing, and getting, getting is another."

_-excerpt from Needing/Getting by OK GO_

* * *

"_Zenkichi!" The Kurokami bombshell squealed happily as she propelled herself off the third floor balcony._

"_M-Medaka-chan!" Zenkichi stuttered in alarm at his rapidly descending friend. Quickly regaining his scattered wits, the blond man threw his arms to the side just in time for the buxom young woman to collide against him. "Oof!"_

"_Zenkichi, Zenkichi~" Medaka cheered as she swung her body around her best friend's torso, using her momentum to deny the red carpet floor its union with their combined weight as she came to a stop in front of him, planting her feet firmly on the ground; swaying unsteadily, Zenkichi blinked in amazement. _

_The youngest Kurokami placed her hands on her waist and gave him an once-over before nodding to herself in unrestrained satisfaction. "Zenkichi, you came for me!"_

_At once, a cocky grin made its way on the Hitoyoshi's face and he straightened his disheveled tie. "Of course! No one's caging you on my watch!"_

_Medaka's eyes flashed brilliantly and she immediately launched herself onto her startled friend. "Zenkichi~!"_

"_A-ah!" _

_She buried her face against his neck. "Mhmm…Zenkichi," A small smile shaped her lips when she felt him involuntarily shiver. "I really do need you."_

_Zenkichi's brows met in confusion. "Medaka-chan?"_

"_Thank you, Zenkichi."_

_Not quite understanding what was happening, Zenkichi decided to drop the subject. He did what he came for and helped rescue Medaka-chan from the Jet Black Wedding Feast. Though, it _was_ the young woman herself who was responsible for putting a stop to her family's bloody tradition…_

_His hands found themselves resting on the small of her back and he sighed in relief, subconsciously burying his nose against her soft shoulder._

_He could claim this as a reward, right?_

"_Zenkichi…" Medaka began in a throaty voice._

_Despite himself, Zenkichi felt his heart race._

_Medaka's nose crinkled._

"…_You stink."_

**_-00-_**

It went without saying that the not-so uneventful excursion of the Hundredth Hakoniwa Academy Student Council through body-jarring climates would leave the common man in bed with a cold, and really, he was no exception, lying lifelessly as he was on his bed late that Sunday morning. The human homeostatic mechanism just _wasn't_ perfect, and Zenkichi opened his eyes blearily at the banging on his bedroom door that had roused him from his feverish slumber; it felt like his head was being used as a Ping-Pong ball by the more aggressive of athletes.

Alright, _maybe_ he was exaggerating, but at this moment, he wanted nothing more than to press his pillow against his head to muffle the sounds. If he suffocated from the act, then it'd be a small loss in his quest for blissful tranquility.

"Zenkichi, you're in. Hitoyoshi-sensei said so." Medaka's familiar voice called from opposite his door presumptuously, though not at all forceful. She was just stating the facts. "Let me enter."

He blinked once, slowly, and sighed. Normally, Medaka would barge right in, but he supposed she was trying to be more polite, for a change.

An odd image of the youngest Kurokami rocking on her heels eagerly flashed in his mind. Like an eager puppy, Medaka-chan was probably anxious to see him as she pawed on his door, her bushy tail wagging to and fro while her floppy ears twitched…

…_Wait_.

That's enough, imagination.

"I'm coming in, Zenkichi." Medaka declared unaware of her friend's delirious delusions.

"_Come in_." He managed to croak quickly. Even though it was muffled by Medaka's swinging the door open, it was only polite to invite his guest in.

"Hmmm, your room has not changed." Medaka commented after a quick glance before settling her eyes on her bedridden friend. "You really ought to liven your room more. A flower or two would be splendid."

Zenkichi rolled his eyes at her words; Medaka-chan could be such a girl, at times. Sinking back into his damp sheets, Zenkichi closed his eyes and lightly spoke with a small grin. "_To what do I owe this honour?_"

"Obviously, I'm her to nurse you." She stated matter-of-factly. Zenkichi cracked an eye open, not quite sure if he heard her right. "You're my childhood friend, and you're ill. Naturally, as any caring childhood friend would, I will nurse you to full health!"

It was at this point when Zenkichi was slightly afraid. It wasn't that he didn't trust Medaka to bring him back to full health – there was no questioning; she _would_ – but he _was_ hesitant about the zealous fire in her amber eyes, and that self-assured smirk on her lips.

"_M'fine._" He slurred cautiously, still wary of her bouncy gait. "_Just need rest._"

"Nonsense. You're already shortening words and sentences! What you need is food and vitamin, then you need a fresh change of clothes, and _then_ you can rest!" She nodded to herself as she stopped at the edge of his bed. Zenkichi's eyes bugged out when Medaka pulled one jar of vitamins after another from only _she_ knew where to fill the space of his bedside table.

"…_Medaka-chan…_" He began slowly, trying to crawl away from the over-eager young woman but lacking the strength to do so. Damn _adrenaline_, where were you when you're needed?

"Yes?" She looked at him fervent eyes.

Zenkichi felt his will crumble. "_…I probably won't be able to swallow all that._"

"Ah, that's no matter." A bowl suddenly materialised on her hands and she turned around to sit on his bed, twisting her torso slightly to face him. Zenkichi's brow raised questioningly when her hands began to blur, opening and closing each bottle and filling the bowl with the recommended dosage of each supplement.

He began to sweat furiously when Medaka pulled out a spoon and summarily pulverised each manufactured tablet until it was but fine powder. "_Medaka-chan…?_"

"Hush, Zenkichi, I'm almost done." She chastised him. A mug of soup suddenly appeared on her free hand and she promptly poured it in the sinister bowl as she finalized her devilish concoction. Medaka stirred it caring gentlessness and for a moment, Zenkichi's fear left him.

Medaka brushed a hand against her short hair out of habit, and it drew the ill man's attention to her exposed nape and how tantalizing it was; Medaka really is a woman at heart.

His visitor turned to him with a wide grin and spoon in hand and whatever feelings of tranquility Zenkichi felt in that instant abruptly fled from sight.

"Here you go, Zenkichi!" Medaka declared happily, not noticing the evil glare her patient sent at the spoon's way. "I made sure this has the right amount of nutrients your body needs. This soup is also my handmade blend of miso; _I heard Emukae Mukae stayed true to her words, as did you_." Had Zenkichi not been so focused on the soup of doom, he might have noticed the miniscule change in Medaka's tone. "Thus, with this, I guarantee you will be back to full health by tomorrow morning. Just in time for school, too, _Zenkichi_."

She sounded so eager, too.

"_Medaka-chan, let's be reasonable…_" he whined with a hoarse breath; he wasn't sure if his voice cracked because of his illness, or because of the impending doom he felt. "_That's not how one's supposed to take those…_"

"I am reasonable, Zenkichi." She nodded her head. "This is the most efficient way to get these vitamins into your system, and boost your body's functions. Now, open your mouth, and let me feed you."

"_But Meda-ULP!_"

She shoved the spoon forward.

"Good. Now swallow. See, that wasn't so difficult, right, Zenkichi? I don't see why Hitoyoshi-sensei said you're an unreasonable patient. You follow orders perfectly."

After finding that no, Medaka's vitamin cocktail wasn't actually as bad as the sickly green liquid looked, and though it had an odd taste – was that fish? Did she somehow manage to _powder_ that omega-3-rich fish oil _gel_ tablets? !... Should he even be surprised? – Zenkichi quietly acquiesced to his impromptu nurse-slash-doctor's feeding, much to Medaka's delight.

Besides, he wasn't feeling sick… any _more_ sick… yet. Seeing innocent glee in Medaka's eyes was also relaxing, he figured.

"And that's the last one." Medaka informed, not bothering to hide the contentment she felt that Zenkichi finished her meal. He seemed to love it, too, so that knowledge made her feel good. Perhaps she'd arrange to make this for him again in the future?

"_Thank god…_" Zenkichi muttered to himself, only to jolt when Medaka snapped a _look_ at him. "…_thanks for the meal, Medaka-chan_."

"Mhmm." She accepted his gratitude. "Now that your meal is done, we shall do something about those covers and your clothes."

"_Urk_?"

His response to such a proclamation wasn't very dignified.

Or intelligible.

"Now, now, Zenkichi. It is common knowledge that you will never get well by sleeping in such a damp environment."

He knew that, and he sighed. He was probably just overthinking it, anyway.

"_Alright. Mind getting me a fresh shirt?_"

"Of course. I shall assist you, Zenkichi."

"_Urk? !_"

"We need to dry the sweat off your skin, as well." She continued purposely as if not noticing the furious blush on her friend's face. She didn't actually.

"Ah…"

Medaka's sudden pause drew Zenkichi's full attention. Maybe Medaka finally realized this was a bit…improper?

"I need to change, too."

Zenkichi somehow face-faulted despite already lying on the bed. "_Listen, Medaka-chan…it's alright. I can change myself…_"

"Nonsense, Zenkichi. It is my duty as your caretaker to make sure you will completely recover."

The bed shifted as she abruptly stood up.

Zenkichi watched with resigned eyes as his buxom friend approached his drawer; he tried not to notice the natural sway of her shapely hips…

Damn, his fever was doing little for his self-control.

He snapped his attention to the ceiling and was instantly hit by a wave of vertigo, making him feel like hurling his newly-acquired meal.

Not on his watch.

Zenkichi groaned weakly as he fought down the urge.

"I'm borrowing a shirt."

"_Yeah…_"

Wait, what?

Frantic blue eyes darted to the side just in time to catch his friend's approach.

His head lit up in embarrassment.

"_Medaka-chan!"_ He shouted, only to reflexively groan.

"Stop overreacting, Zenkichi." Medaka chided him and placed a soothing hand on his forehead.

That Medaka had to bend over his bed to do so had hiked up his cotton tee that she wore on nothing save the secret she shared with Victoria and tight, inviting skin.

Zenkichi felt like he was in the desert. "_What are you wearing, Medaka-chan? !"_

Medaka glanced over her shoulder, unconsciously striking a risqué pose as she appraised herself. "That is a very silly question. I'm wearing your shirt."

"_Where's your skirt? ! Your blouse? ! Your tights? Your…your…_"

His world was spinning.

Instantly, Medaka was upon him. She took his hand in hers.

"Calm down, Zenkichi. You shouldn't stress yourself."

Zenkichi glared at her pointedly.

"_You're the one stressing me…_" he grumbled. "_Why are you wearing that?"_

Medaka looked at him as if he was asking a silly question. Great, now _he_ felt silly.

"I did not want get my clothes dirty." She stated. "Besides, Nienami Namanie informed me that this is most suitable for caring for you."

Zenkichi sighed inwardly; that sword-girl was going to kill him.

At the end of the Jet Black Wedding Feast, Medaka had abolished the caste system of the Kurokami Corporation and struck a friendship with the many affiliated families, who wanted to be part of the group as family instead of being delegated as mere servants.

They had loyally served the Kurokami line for generations, after all.

Zenkichi himself became acquainted with the different colors of Medaka's ex-suitors, Namanie being the first person he had come across. And while it was heartening to know that Medaka was getting along with her new friends…

"_This is entirely inappropriate._" Zenkichi weakly protested.

Medaka waved his concerns off. "Nonsense, Zenkichi. I have nothing you haven't seen before."

"Now, Zenkichi. _Strip_."

**_-00-_**

It had taken a lot of coaxing, and the occasional hand on her part, but Medaka had finally cleansed Zenkichi of the sweat that would no doubt have given him an uncomfortable sleep, and changed the bed sheets with a freshly washed lavender-scented cover.

As soon as Zenkichi was allowed to lay back on his bed, her childhood friend dozed off not too soon after.

Not that she could blame him; he was fretting too much, as usual.

Really, she _wanted_ him to see her. She really did, but she already knew his feelings for her, and she counted herself blessed that, despite rejecting her back when they first met as toddlers, he still treasured her as a dear friend.

Even if her every fiber needed _more; _she resisted the powerful urge to cover her lips with his.

Medaka sat herself next to his slumbering form, feathering a caress across his temples to trace a line down his jaw before resting lightly on his lips.

"Zenkichi…" She murmured softly to the sleeping man. Her thumb joined its exploring index finger, massaging every light bump of his dried lips; she idly reminded herself to make sure Zenkichi hydrated himself properly. "I _need_ you…you know? Always…"

_Needing him_…

This was the closest she could get to confess her love for the lightly snoring man.

Zenkichi's lidded eyes fluttered open in a half-lucid state. "Medaka-chan…?"

Medaka's smile was bittersweet, and even half-asleep as he was, he frowned.

"Sleep, Zenkichi. Rest, and get well, and come with me to school."

"Mhmm…" Her voice was hypnotic to his delirious state, but her bittersweet smile still nagged at the edges of his consciousness.

Zenkichi pulled on the arm Medaka was using to support her weight and the youngest Kurokami blinked in surprise as she fell on the blond man.

"Zenkichi…?" She muttered breathlessly, but he was already drifting off. A furious blush blossomed on her cheeks.

"_You smell nice…" _He murmured at her as his eyes closed. "_I love you…you know? Forever…_"

Medaka's eyes shimmered at his proclamation.

Zenkichi's strong arms remained comfortably tight around her smaller frame, and she held his body close to hers, too.

"I know, Zenkichi…" She replied against his chest.

But she wasn't sure; did he love her the same way she loved him?

Inhaling his pleasant musk and soothing warmth, Medaka decided she'd clarify this later.

For now, she'd take solace in his words and believe.

Believe that Hitoyoshi Zenkichi and Kurokami Medaka were blissfully in love, together.

_**-00-**_

_When Kurokami Medaka did finally ask Hitoyoshi Zenkichi what he meant whenever he says he loves her, her heart soared to know that he felt as passionately for her as she did for him._

_It was also then, when Hitoyoshi Zenkichi realized the true meaning behind Medaka's need for him._

_That she said "I need you", she truly meant,_

"_I love you"._

_Too._

_They really were a silly couple in love._

* * *

**A/N:** That's a wrap o/ Thanks for reading XD Inspired by the latest chapter, Nishioishin really is an unpredictable SOB xD

Next up is a few updates for _Atelier_, one featuring Tachiarai Kiruko, and another featuring Namanie and Medaka. After that, gonna try to type up the prologue of what will hopefully be an epic Najimi/Zenkichi/Medaka…

Damn, there's too many things to write D= I need to update my Dissidia stories too (so don't you worry, King :P ).

Ah wells, if no updates come tomorrow, they'll prolly arrive Thursday onwards~ I've still got an oral exam to prep for '_'

Thanks for reading ^_^ Ciao, ciao!


End file.
